


A Spirit Set in Stone

by FireEye



Category: Trials of Mana
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: The party encounters the class change, up close and personal.





	A Spirit Set in Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chacusha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/gifts).

The rush of energy hit her like the front of a summer storm. All at once Riesz felt _weightless_, as though the cave floor and the mountain itself had dropped out from under her.

At one with everything, yet herself nothing. Only the vaguest recollection that she had once existed, but no way of fathoming what it was that she had been. She was torn between, these melding sensations of _nothing_ and _something_, and if only she would let go, she would find peace.

She felt that, to the core of her being.

In the clouded mirror of a faceted stone, she saw a woman... a warrior, wearing a circlet of the royal house. Golden blonde hair framed an angelic face with blue-green eyes. For a brief moment, she thought she had seen this visage, made of stone.

Not quite, no.

Still, she knew this face...

Riesz reached for the reflection.

Gravity caught up with her. So too, it seemed, did her sense of self. She fell through a tumult of memories – happy, sad, exulted, anguished – feeling the impact of each one anew.

She fell into a pair of arms, her body heavy like a stone. The little faerie flitted back and forth, Angela peered at her from above, and Hawkeye’s voice thrummed in his chest against her back.

“You alright?”

He seemed indecisive between picking her up and setting her down on the ground. Eyes drawn to the Mana Stone, Riesz struggled to grasp the memory of what she’d just seen.

Of _who_.

She swallowed. “I saw... my mother.”

“Maybe... you should sit down?” Angela proposed uneasily, though by the way she was looking above Riesz’ head, it was a suggestion to Hawkeye not her.

Struggling, Riesz dragged her feet under her properly. Hawkeye’s grip loosened, but he didn’t let go, even when the faerie landed on her shoulder.

“I’m okay,” she assured him. Them.

She _was_ okay, she assured herself, and fell to examining her hands.

She felt...

..._different_.

Stronger, somehow.

More aware.

Less alone.

Riesz glanced from Angela to Hawkeye. She smiled, tentative but genuine.

Hawkeye’s gaze was drawn to the Mana Stone.

He looked... _skeptical_.

“...flip you for it,” Angela challenged. She didn’t sound enthused, either.

He shook his head. “If this is what it takes to beat Isabella and liberate the Guild... I doubt it matters who goes next.”

Still, neither one of them rushed to step forward.

“It’s perfectly _safe_,” the faerie huffed from Riesz’ shoulder.

Angela pulled a coin from her purse.

“Tails,” Hawkeye called flatly.

Eternally patient and impartial of the proceedings, the Mana Stone glittered... infused with the souls of those who had come before.

**Author's Note:**

> It may be an _I've Played Too Much Final Fantasy_ thing, but for whatever reason I always thought the class changes were "old souls" based in Trials of Mana, too. So here's a ficbit based on that! :D


End file.
